For Sure
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Lord Garmadon is searching through the dojo for ways to destroy the ninja... yet he may have found someone besides Lloyd to have trouble wanting to fight now... Self-centeredShipping.


A louder creaking sound sounded across the floor, and Dareth spun around with his arms protectively motioned in front of him. There shouldn't be anyone else here, though. The actual ninjas had gone back to their small home for the time being to get their training supplies to bring back and add to the equipment already here. The neutral-adorned man had stayed back behind to not seem like some sort of nuisance or to be made a fool of any further. He knew they might never take him seriously enough to let him be part of the actual team they had going, but he would try to help these younger heroes best he could.

Deciding to ignore the noise and go back to polishing the trophies he had, ('Fake or not they should be shiny!') delicately picking each up and running the collecting dirt off best to him ability with the simple washcloth. Again, he heard the same exact noise like before. He felt a little nervous at this, wishing he actually had some sort of training. What if it was a pirate once again, or something worse? "Nah," he shook his head at the idea, but a soft breath near his head scared him enough to have him swing back the trophy, earning a hiss of pain from absolutely nothing.

Though in a rush of dark matter, a figure shown now. It was none other than- Dareth's eyes widened- Lord Garmadon. It scared the brunet how he had hit at this dark presence and would most likely become dust himself because of such an act. Nearly hyperventilating in his oddly accented vocals, Dareth backed up to the wall opposing the Lord, who still was frozen. "You have quite the swing for someone with such thin arms."

'Ouch,' fighting back a retort, the young adult ran through the options of what to do in this situation. He never really thought about what would happen if Lord Garmadon were in his dojo, his home; because those odds were fairly small, "What are you doing here?" Tried Dareth; feeling pathetic for not being able to find the power in himself against the other.

The cackle left the pale "wannabe" growing gray at this rate, it didn't help that the snake-like eyes nearly killed him all on their own. The deep ruby distracted him so he didn't notice the larger man picking him with a strong hand, "I'm merely looking for the ninja's new plans…" he murmured the next line with ease, "and do you know where they are?" It wasn't the evil; it was a light and amused tone that the sadistic voice used so well, that startled him.

Dareth glared up and squirmed suddenly, but the palm against his chest had no avail, "Why would I ever tell you!" Instincts kicked in and he reached up a hand, forgetting it held a trophy (which fell 'helplessly') and brought it up angrily, effectively only knocking off the old bone-ruler's helmet and having it crash an inch or two behind the crude male.

Instead of acting angry and just finishing off the brown "ninja", he only chuckle and grabbed the arm, moving it back down to where it was quickly, startling the weaker individual. "I'm sure you know what I'm capable of, but if you want to play around, so be it," glancing at his fallen helmet with a raised eyebrow, "Well, if you think that's where my power source is, then you have a long way to go."

Giving up momentarily on his struggle, the shorter male sighed, "Look… I don't want to fight you, so if you back off and leave, then-"

"Fight me? Do you even put up a fight against me, those ninja could even defeat you," The other armor clad arm came to rest next dangerously close to the petrified dojo owner's head lazily.

Narrowing his eyes, not clearly angry, "I 'Dareth' you to say that again."

Lord Garmadon used both his hand to grip either side of Dareth's kimono collar and his arms bent to bring the other forward in an angry jerk, making them nearly nose-to-nose, "Listen, if you use your name in that way again, I won't hesitate to deal with you, and then go back to finding the plans myself." The other noticeably looked to the floor, "Wait a minute, you don't know where the plans are!" The next look confirmed that. "How precious, they don't even trust you yet."

This made Dareth want to lash out at the older male again, but he was afraid that these bluffs were real- the gleaming weapon at the leather-metal skull belt told him so. He noticed that the other was going to taunt him some more, so why not do it the "Dareth" way, and charm a way out? Reaching up to grab around the other's unprotected and warm neck; the brunet brought their faces together in a kiss. The plan was working, but not in the way he expected. First, he actually liked kissing this cruel and unusual person and… he got a response, firstly by the arms wrapping around his lithe waist.

It wasn't too deep; they weren't past the actual lips. He dared not deepen it to end up getting his tongue involved, then cut up by accidently by the knife-sharp canines of the older. It wasn't sweet in many ways though, but it seemed like an unfortunate abrupt end that brought him back to reality as he felt sharp canines in his bottom lip, ripping it open enough to have a simple trickle of shinning blood. Their eyes met and they refused to loose contact visually, but eventually they let go from the light grip they had on each other.

It was clear that neither knew what to do or say, but it was on the tip of the tongue. That question would essentially ruin the mystery they may want to keep and think on desperately, then they'd rush back together and realize their feelings were too strong even though they'd met only once before. …Like those movies that Dareth adored in secret, watching them when he felt down. It was the darker ninja who spoke up first, ruining the dream for good, "I'm not sure what that was, but I may have a hard time destroying you at the major battle down the road."

"Really?" snapped Dareth, wanting nothing more than disappear from this. Maybe if he hadn't… No, he'd always wanted to meet this mastermind, so he knew that it would have to end like this.

Then he felt lips on his own, "Though I know against my best judgment I'll be back the next time the ninjas are out," ignoring the fact that it stung he wasn't seen as a ninja to this higher power of a person, but the pecks following that made up for it. The slight lip would was already closing, he figured it would scar enough so others would know he wasn't available. It was a smooth move, plus nobody would believe anyone who claimed to be… whatever this was, with Lord Garmadon.

"I really like you," blurted out the lighter brunet suddenly, earning a soft laugh that was really rusty; was it possible to be underused?

"I know," murmured the larger man, and pecked his forehead like the smaller was some sort of child. Earning a pout, which was ignored easily.

Sighing, the male twiddled his thumbs awkwardly in the silence, not used to it, "So… are you coming back anytime soon?" There was loud chatter down the hallway and the ninja burst through the sliding dojo door, only to find Dareth looking at nothing.

The dojo owner turned to greet them to welcome them back eagerly, until he noticed a tug at the neck and his fake golden necklace was easily broken and disappeared, as well as the figure of the most notorious criminal the city has seen so far. Though he felt a soft whisper in his ear, truly grinning, "For sure."


End file.
